Oddball
Oddball is one of Dottie and Dipstick's puppies together with Domino and Little Dipper. She is the only Dalmatian without spots in the whole franchise. She is also one of the main protagonists of both 102 Dalmatians and 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue. Appearances ''102 Dalmatians At the beginning of the film, Oddball is seen as a newborn puppy with her mother and brothers. Chloe Simon gives her the name Oddball due to her lack of spots. She is later seen determined to get attention. She looks in the mirror and notices she doesn't have any spots. She then notices a wet black inkjet copier and, having a great idea as a perfect way to get spots, Oddball rolls in the black ink until she sees that she has "spots." However, once she gets Domino and Little Dipper's attention, the man working on the copier lifts the lid she was sitting on (unbeknownst to him), making her instantly fall out the window; she begins to helplessly hang from the windowsill. Domino and Little Dipper go out and try to save her, to which they succeed. Later, when Chloe and Kevin go out on a date, Oddball is left with her family watching ''Lady and the Tramp. She wears a spotted sweater to try and look like she has spots. Suddenly, Jean-Pierre Le Pelt barges in and kidnaps Oddball, her brothers, and her mother. Oddball manages to escape and calls all the other puppies around London for help. She is later seen boarding a train with Waddlesworth's help. They hide in Cruella's car, also aboard the train. Afterwards, she is seen one on one with Cruella in a bakery production factory. Cruella scares Oddball on a machine, but she fortunately manages to trick Cruella. She is later shown still at the bakery, falling on another machine. A few minutes later, Cruella throws Oddball into another machine in an attempt to kill her and she appears to have succeeded as she laughs evilly and relishes in wearing Oddball as part of her coat. When Oddball shows herself and reveals she has survived, Cruella immediately stops laughing and becomes shocked. Ultimately, Oddball defeats Cruella by pushing a button that sends her into the baking process; this bakes Cruella into a cake. As the dogs escape, Cruella is arrested and sent to jail again, along with Jean-Pierre. Near the end of the film, a few spots seem to start appearing on Oddball. Chloe thinks it is black paint and tries to rub it off, only to realize they seem to be real and Chloe and Kevin congratulate her for this. ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Oddball makes an appearance in ''102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, which is based on 102 Dalmatians. She and Domino are the main protagonists of the game and have to rescue other puppies from being kidnapped by Cruella. She is voiced by Molly Marlette in the game. Gallery Trivia * 101 Dalmatian Street, a TV series inspired by the original film, features a dalmatian puppy named Dorothy, who, like Oddball, has no spots at all. * The puppies that played Oddball actually had spots, so computer effects were used to remove the spots for the final film. * In the film, Oddball (like most other Dalmatians) has brown eyes. However, on the cover of the film, she has blue eyes. * Like Domino and Little Dipper, Oddball's merchandise and cartoon forms have contradicting characteristics. In the film, Oddball has a light pink collar, a silver tag with a pink gem in the middle, and a black nose like most other puppies. However, the merchandise features her with a magenta collar with black spots on it, a flower-shaped tag with orange petals and a magenta middle, and she has a pink nose. Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Pets Category:Siblings Category:English characters